7 Things I Hate About DxC
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: Spoofs of Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift's songs. For all DxC fans on this site. Two-shots. Possibly done.
1. 7 Things I hate about DxC, 7 things

**I don't know if I am the only one, but I am a DxC bipolar lover. I mean, one second, I love them to death and the other, I want to knock both of them out… **

**I know I told you to choose which fanfic I should do first but this one was too tempting (and obviously easy) to do so… I did it.**

**Anyway, you can still vote by poll **_**or **_**by reviewing Fanfic Ideas. The second choice is highly recommended. **

**:D For you all, DxC lovers…**

**I don't own TDI or Miley Cyrus's original version of 7 Things**

**

* * *

**

**7 Things I Hate About DxC**

I probably shouldn't say this  
But sometimes, I'm so pissed  
When I think about the previous  
Relations they shared

It was awesome but we lost that  
And it's not possible for me not to hate  
And now I'm sitting in my living  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until they know, these two…

The 7 things I hate about DxC  
The seven things I hate about them, oh them!  
Their change, their games, they're predictable  
They're in love, they want to knock it off,  
Duncan makes me laugh, Courtney makes me cry  
I don't know which side is to buy  
His friends, they're jerks  
When she's on her PDA, just don't know what to say  
I wanna love them as the first day  
And the 7th thing I hate the most about DxC  
They make me love them…

It's awkward when I write  
Some fanfics when they say  
That they love each other  
But the truth is they don't seem to care

When she seems to mean it, it's a prank  
If he texts it, she'll pretend to delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'll be coming back  
Even if they don't step 7 times here

The seven things I hate about them  
Their change, their games, they're predictable  
They're in love, they want to knock it off,  
Courtney makes me laugh, Duncan makes me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
His friends, they're jerks  
When she's on her PDA, just don't know what to say  
I wanna love them as the first day  
And the 7th thing I hate the most about DxC  
They make me love them…

But there are a lot of great things  
That would take so long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I can't live without…

The 7 things I like about DxC  
Their gaze, their pranks, their innocence  
When they kiss, I'm so hypnotized  
They make me laugh, they make me cry  
But I guess that's both I wanna buy

Hands in hands  
They hold each other tight and everything's alright!  
I need to stay with the two I adore  
And the seventh thing I like the most about them  
They make me love them…  
Yes they do, oh

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Hey, if you are like me and can't live without DxC, review!**


	2. Total Drama ,Tim McGraw

**I know I wasn't supposed to do another one but, I've written three yesterday. I put this one but the others may come later if I've got time. Since I'm really sad by now because of some problem, many of us surely have to face, but today is my turn. I won't give you details because I don't wanna bore you with that. Anyway, this is kinda sad. **

**Next: Miley Cyrus, again.**

**I don't own the original version of Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift**

**I don't own TDI**

**Read & Review **

**

* * *

**

Total Drama...

He said the way my butt looked like  
Put those other girls to shame that night  
I said "You're such an ass"

Just a punk out of juvie  
Who had a tendancy of breaking rules  
Everyday, everynight  
But I was right there beside him  
All summer long  
With that skull in my hands, tears went out  
Because summer'd gone

But when you think "Total Drama..."  
Hope you think what I hate the most  
Where we argued all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the sea  
When you think happiness  
Hope you think "My perfect princess"  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded gray jeans  
When you think "Total Drama..."  
Hope you think of me

September saw a month of fears  
And thanking God that you weren't near  
To tease me more than that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you haven't read  
From two summers back  
It's hard not to find a little broken string  
And looking back, it's nice to think you didn't forget

But when you think "Total Drama..."  
Hope you think what I hate the most  
Where we argued all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the sea  
When you think happiness  
Hope you think "My perfect princess"  
Think of my foot hitting your shin  
And my old faded gray jeans  
When you think "Total Drama..."  
Hope you think of me

And I'm there for the first time now:  
I'm standing on your street  
Thanks your Facebook profile but I can't do it  
So, in a letter in your mailbox, you'll read;

"So when you think think "Total drama..."  
Hope you think that I regret  
Someday, you'll come back there  
And I hope it'll remind what we've been  
When you think happiness  
Hope you think I'm still your princess  
Think of all our precious memories  
That won't erase even in a thousand years  
So when you think "Total Drama..."  
Hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me  
Mmmmm

He said the way my butt looked like  
Put all those girls around to shame that night  
I said "You're such an ass."


End file.
